


All These Miles I've Walked

by heavenly-glance (SidneyHam)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e21 Alliance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyHam/pseuds/heavenly-glance
Summary: "The hellfire burns as it consumes him. Alec’s mouth opens in a silent scream when he feels it climb up his chest, his arms. He’s in agony. And then it all stops. A hot breeze blows through his hair and he opens his eyes. Red sands are all he can see for miles. He made it. He’s in Edom."How Alec and the team get Magnus back - speculation for the finale





	All These Miles I've Walked

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Bridges by Aisha Badru, the song that plays during the reunion/proposal scene in the last episode. i listened to her entire discography while writing this - her songs are beautiful

The hellfire burns as it consumes him. Alec’s mouth opens in a silent scream when he feels it climb up his chest, his arms. He’s in agony. And then it all stops.

A hot breeze blows through his hair and he opens his eyes. Red sands are all he can see for miles. He made it. He’s in Edom.

Behind him, someone coughs and struggles to their feet. One by one his friends appear in hell. Jace was the first, followed by Simon, Meliorn, then Izzy, clutching Clary’s hand with a white-knuckled grip. A heartbeat later Lorenzo appears as the fire burns away at his feet. He’s the first to speak.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve had the pleasure of visiting this realm before, but I do know that the infernal castle lies just beyond that hill over there. The demons aren’t aware of our presence in their home yet, but within an hour they’ll know that something is amiss. Stay on guard.”

“Hold on, so we have to _walk_ to the castle?” Simon argues, “Can’t you just portal us there? I mean, you _are the one with magic_ aren’t you?”

Lorenzo rolls his eyes and spins on his heels to start leading their little group towards the largest hill. “The demons in Edom know and understand Asmodeus’s magic. They’re under Magnus’s control now, but he doesn’t know we’re here. Any magic I use will alert them to a threat, and I for one am in _no rush_ to be ambushed by demons. But by all means, feel free to run ahead by yourself!”

Simon blanches and sputters a response until Isabelle grabs his elbow and drags him along. As the group follows their warlock guide, Alec and Jace take up the rear.

 

“You okay, buddy?” Jace quietly asks. On any ordinary mission, Alec would be barking orders and taking charge. Now, he remains a stoic presence at Jace’s side. He slows to put distance between themselves and their friends.

“What if it doesn’t work, Jace? What if we’re wrong and he can’t come back with us? I can’t - I won’t lose him again. I’ve been thinking, and if Magnus has to stay, I’m staying with him.” Jace chokes on air.

“What? Alec, you can’t be serious! You’re the head of the institute.” He adds, as if Alec hadn’t thought about this very scenario since Magnus first left.

“I know. But there’s no point in running an institute when my head and my heart are elsewhere. No warlock in their right mind would continuously open a portal to hell just so I could see my boyfriend, my _husband_ , every week. If that’s what it comes to, I’m staying with him. I won’t leave Magnus again.” Alec declares, decisively picking up his pace to catch up with the rest of their team.

“Okay. Okay Alec, _parabatai_. I understand. I trust you. But please trust us to get this right. It’s gonna work, and Magnus is coming back home with us. Besides,” Jace smirks, “you can’t have a demon be the best man at your wedding.”

Alec scoffs and chuckles a bit, relieved to have changed the subject to something less serious. He and Jace catch up to their friends in no time, falling into step as one, united in their goal to bring Magnus Bane home.

 

***

 

With only one more mile to go before they reach the castle’s front entrance, the demons attack. Thankfully, the smaller ones come for them first; easily subdued with Lorenzo’s magic and the combined strength of their weapons. Because they’re literally in hell, the adamas doesn’t have the power dissolve the demons. Their corpses unceremoniously fall to the sand like mortal bodies would in their home realm.

 

Adrenaline running through their veins like wildfire, the team runs to the castle with renewed fervor. Simon uses a bit of his vampire speed to take the lead and distract a few demons while the rest of his friends take them out one by one.

Eventually, the demons slow their attacks. Magnus must know someone’s invaded by now. Simon pounds on the ornate doors.

“Magnus! Uh, Magnus could you let us in please? And tell your friends to stop trying to kill us!” He yells at the castle’s entrance, waiting for the others to reach him. The doors swing open with a flurry of orange magic just as Alec rushes past him, first to enter and see the interior.

He didn’t know what he expected to see inside of a palace in hell. Maybe a bit more organization. But Alec doesn’t spare a second thought to interior design once he sees the throne. _Who_ he sees on the throne.

“Magnus.” Alec breathes out. His fiancé’s gaze immediately focuses on him. Magnus slowly raises himself from the throne, utter confusion on his face as he takes in the sight of Alec in front of him. Alec, who shakes himself out of his stupor and sets off with intention towards him. Magnus has a fleeting sense of déjà vu at Alec walking down another aisle to meet him - it felt like lifetimes ago. He had that same look of desperate determination in his eyes then too.

“Alexander, how -” He’s cut off as Alec grabs his face and kisses him with more devotion than he’s ever felt in his very long life. Magnus melts into the kiss, wraps his arms around his fiancé - finally - after days of being apart, never imagining he’d get to have this again. He feels the cool metal of Alec’s ring on his cheek and smiles. Tears are burning underneath his eyelids and he’s never felt more alive than he does right now.

Someone clears their throat, forcing Alec to pull away, albeit reluctantly. He doesn’t even have it in him to look embarrassed as he remembers that the others were right behind him before he made a beeline for Magnus. 

“Not that this isn’t heartwarming to witness, but could you _please_ call off the demons now, Magnus?” Lorenzo spoke up, turning around to face the two of them after fighting off yet another ankle-biting black monster.

“Of course, forgive my distraction.” Magnus banishes the remaining few demons from the throne room with a dismissive wave of his hand. He pauses, taking in the presence of Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Clary, _Meliorn_ , and “Lorenzo Rey?”

Magnus welcomes the rest of their group further into the castle as he warily apologizes to the other warlock for leaving him as a chameleon for quite some time.

“It’s water under the bridge, as they say. I’m perfectly fine now, thanks to your boyfriend. Sorry, _fiancé._ Congratulations, by the way.” Lorenzo expresses, looking vaguely nauseous at the mention of living as a reptile.

Alec breaks the awkward silence to begin explaining their plan to get him home. “We know someone always has to be here, to make sure the rift stays closed and nothing gets through ever again. That’s why we brought Lorenzo.”

“Right. As Mr. Lightwood explained, you’re here because your power is amplified in your home dimension and you’re able to keep everything sealed, obviously with not much effort. As my demonic father is from Edom as well, my power is amplified too. I can take your place. You get to return topside and get married, while I stay here.”

A look of realization crosses Magnus’s face. “And you get to rule over the subjects. I take it this is the power you’ve always wanted?”

Lorenzo has the decency to look uncomfortable while he nods. Satisfied, Magnus turns back to Alec.

 

“Well, Alexander, I see no reason to delay our no doubt _much anticipated_ return. After all, we have a wedding to plan.” Alec smiles softly, and Magnus brings their joined hands up to his lips.

“Let’s go home, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow, it's been a year since i last wrote anything other than research proposals and other university assignments. 
> 
> thanks for reading! come yell with me about malec and cry about the show ending on tumblr @wormtitty !!


End file.
